Shooting Stars
by MoonCresentFox
Summary: Trinity, a beyblader and a motel. She is on a search for the one she loves that left her long ago. But what happens when to many guys fall in love with her? And what if Trinity falls for another?
1. Summary and Introduction

_**Shooting stars**_

* * *

Summary: 

Trinity has it all; she is a model and a famous hard-core blader. What happens when every blader's guy falls for her? What about the one guy she has been searching for?

* * *

Introduction: _I know that your hiding things_

Trinity stood on her balcony. She looked out onto her yard wondering. A cold wind blew her black silky hair. "Trinity, what are you doing out here, you'll catch a cold," the girl didn't speak. The voice was a male's. She could feel his arms wrap around her shoulders returning the warmth in her bones. She didn't move or anything, it was like she was lifeless. "Is everything ok?" the guy asked. Trinity looked down at his arms. She slowly shook her head. "What is bothering you?" he asked. She broke his embrace and faced him. She looked up into his eyes. "Your hiding something from me," she whispered. "What is so bad that you have to hide it from me?" She asked. He smiled, "everything is alright, please don't worry about it," he said.

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

"And plus, if there was something bad you know I would protect you," he said. "There is something wrong, why do you hide it from me, is it that bad?" she asked with concern filled her green emerald eyes. His smiled faded and he embraced her once more. Trinity rested her head on his shoulder. She knew something was wrong. She turned around as the guy wrapped his arms around her waist and then rested his head on her shoulders. "Look at the stars" The guy whispered in her ear.

_Your words were like a dream_

A large group of Shooting Stars ran across the sky. "Amazing," Trinity whispered. "But not as amazing as you," he whispered. She smiled. They have meet 3 months ago, but they were so close. They were young and in love. That's all it was. Trinity smiled as she turned around to him. "What would happen if all the stars fell out of the sky?" she asked him. "There still would be a star shining up there," he said. "If not those, then I know you would shine, you are a star," he said. She laughed a little. "Trinity I have to tell you something" he said. "What is it?" she asked worried. "Trinity, I love you, more then any word could describe," he said. "I know you do," she said. _I know he loves me do I love him back? _Before she could do anything or think it over he leaned down and kissed her. It was short, sweet, caring. Like a fire that could burn forever even though the fire was out.

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

"Why did you tell me that?" she asked. "I thought I had to tell you, you never know when I might be gone," he said sadly. "What's going on? There is something wrong I know it, please tell me," she pleaded softly. "Come on, it's getting late," said the guy. She went inside the next morning he was gone. "I knew it," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

_I acted so distant then didn't say good-bye before you left_

"Where did he go?" Trinity asked her father. "Wait didn't he tell you, I thought he went to say good-bye last night," her father replied. "He had to leave, his grandfather sent him out," said Trinity's father.

But I was listening

You fight your battles far from me,

Far to easily

Over that few years Trinity waited for him to return. She just stood at the balcony watching the skies for some hope. All she had was her blade to fight, but this time alone. Save your tears cause I'll come back

_I could hear that as you whispered as you walked through that door_

**How could he leave me and not come back to me** Trinity thought. **If he can't come to me, I'll find him; I need to see him once more**.

_But still I swore to hide the pain _

_When I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

I **wish you stayed, what would have happened if I made you tell me what was wrong, maybe then this would have never happened, we could have ran away together**.

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

I** have to be with you once more. Just for a night, that's all I want**.

_For a 1000 words _

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time _

_And distance holding you _

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words _

_1000 confessions will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

Trinity had to go after him, find him and just she him once more and her blade will lead her there, she was sure of it. She had to work hard to get to him. She needed to tell him. She needed to tell him, she loved him too. She needed to tell him soon. She couldn't stand being without him.


	2. Beginning the Search

Shooting Stars

Chapter 1: Beginning the Search

The road is long and there is no looking back 

"Go Nyx" Trinity's blade hit the large boulder hard. The boulder broke in half with only one hit. Nyx returned to its owner's hand. "Your stronger now Nyx good job" she praised her blade. The blade was pure black. In the middle was a small picture of Nyx. Trinity headed up to her house. She walked in through the back door. "Lady Trinity how was practice?" asked the butler. "It was better today there was a large improvement," she said to the butler. "That's good to hear, supper is served" the butler bowed and headed off down to the corridor while Trinity headed to the dinning room. She found her father sitting down eating his supper. "Evening Trinity how was practice?" he asked. "It went great, Nyx has improved a lot over these few days" Trinity responded. "That's good to hear" her father said. "I'll be leaving soon," Trinity said quietly. Her father raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, "So soon." Trinity nodded. "A tournament is coming up and I need to head out to visit grandpa while I still can," she said. She looked down at her food and slowly started eating. "Well, I can't hold you back forever can I?" he asked. Trinity looked up a little surprised. "Good luck then," he said with a smile, Trinity smiled back happy her dad was let her go. "But you have to call me so I know how your doing," he said. "Well, there's another thing, why I am going down to grandfathers" she said. "And what is that?" her father asked. "They have a shoot down there that they want me to go to," she said. "Aw, another shoot, you're more popular then I thought, you're just like your mother," he laughed. Trinity's mother was a famous model and now Trinity was taking over. Trinity smiled and finished her food. "I'm going to bed now," Trinity announced. She walked over to her dad and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you someday," said her father teasingly. Trinity giggled and left to her room, she changed and went to bed.

In the morning Trinity got to the limo, she sat and waited for the drive there. It didn't take to long to get there, but it seemed like forever. She stepped out and walked into the large building and followed the instructions to get to her grandfather's office. She reached to room and knocked on the door quietly. "Come in," said a voice. She opened the door and her grandfather smiled at her. "Trinity what a surprise," her grandfather said. "Hello, grandpa how are you?" she asked. "Ok I guess, I have been a bit busy running the team you know" he said cheerfully, "Ya, I heard you had quiet the handful of bladers," she said with a laugh. "Yes, they are a handful. Tyson's the worse if not him it sure is Diachi," he said laughing. "so what brings you here?" he asked. "I wanted to show you something," she said reaching in her belt pouch and pulling out her blade, "What do you think?" she asked setting it down on his desk. "Amazing, this looks like a real hard core blade," he said. "Yep, Nyx is hard core inside and out," Trinity said. "Yes, it's quite amazing," he said. Trinity walked over to the window by her grandfather's desk and looked out at the view. It was near noontime and her shoot will start soon, but she still had time left. The door busted open and Trinity spun around fast. "Mr. Dickinson, we need to talk about the next tournament," said a voice. Trinity knew right away it was Tyson, with his hat, who couldn't? Followed in by, Daichi, Max, Ray and Kai. Trinity knew them because of the blading magazines she owned. Two people followed the group; she wasn't very familiar with them. "Oh cool, whose blade is that?" Tyson asked snatching the blade out of Mr. Dickinson's hand. He examined it closely. Trinity walked up to him and took the blade. "It belongs to me," she said in a stern voice, but not too harsh. "And if you will please excuse me, I have a photo shot in 10 minutes that I need to get to, see you later Mr. Dickinson" she said walking out of the room closing the door. She headed down to the entrance and out to the limo.

"Who was that?" Max asked. "That was my granddaughter," Mr. Dickinson said. "From what I saw with that blade, she is a hard core bladder" Mr. Dickinson as he looked out the window and watched Trinity walk to the limo and the limo drive away. _She is just like her mother_. Mr. Dickinson thought.

After a couple of hours, Trinity headed to the hotel she was staying in she was in a private sweet. She sat on the couch in the room and leaned back. She relaxed until her cell phone went off. "Hello?" she said. "Hi Trinity," said the voice on the other line. "Oh hi, grandpa, what do you need?" she asked. "I want you to meet me in my office" he said. "Alright, you want me to come now?" she asked. "Yes, that would be great" he said. "Ok, I'll be there soon," she said.

When she arrived she saw the team was still there and Mr. Dickinson stood up and walked over to her. She was a bit confused. "What did you need?" she asked. "I want you to meet the team." He said happily. "This is Tyson, Diachi, Max, Ray, Kai and those two are Hilary and Kenny" Mr. Dickinson introduced. They all said their hellos, and Hillary walked up to Trinity. "I can't believe it," she said. "Can't believe what?" Trinity asked. "That you Trinity is right here in front of me, you have been my idol for a long time," she said excitedly. "That's nice" Trinity never had someone so existed to see her. "Calm down Hillary, before you scare her away" said Tyson. "Can I see your blade?" Kenny asked. "Sure" Trinity said pulling out her blade. He looked at the blade over and over. "Amazing, this blade holds a lot of power in it, very advanced" he said. "Thanks" she said as he returned her blade. "I want to battle you" Tyson said. "Let's see what your blade can do," Tyson said excitedly. "Sure, what are you waiting for?" she asked. Everyone headed out to the back yard of the BBA building were a dish sat. "Don't think I'll go easy on you" Tyson said. "Good, because I won't either, I want to see why they call you the champion," Trinity said. They both set up there blades. "Ready… 3…2…1.. Let it Rip" Tyson and Trinity yelled. "Go Dragoon" he said. _He rushes into battle_. "Evade" Trinity commanded. Tyson's blade rushed at Trinity's and Nyx moved in time. Nyx hit Dragoon and Dragoon almost went out the dish, but came back in. _His blade is strong too_, _but his speed is poor_. Trinity was gathering data on Tyson's blade. They had series of hit back and forth. Dragoon was wearing out fast. Tyson's anger built and Dragoon shot out of his blade. _He's panicking_. "Nyx arise" Trinity yelled. The whole scene went dark. A moon shined above the dish. A black figure jumped out of the blade and near the moon. A powerful roar filled the area. The moon disappeared as the bit beast appeared. A black panther with white wings, strange markings along its legs. Armor on it's back, fore and back legs and on it's forehead. Green emerald eyes that looked like orbs shined brightly. A moon crescent on its armor. Trinity's body glowed a white light. The tips of her head turned white and a moon crescent glowed on her forehead. "Nyx, now attack with Nights of Terror" Trinity said. Tyson's eyes turned an empty gray. He stood there frozen. Dragoon became as frozen as Tyson. _Perfect, he is connected with Tyson_. Nyx hit Dragoon's blade hard as it flew out of the dish and Dragoon returned to his blade. Tyson stumbled and fell backwards. Nyx returned and Trinity caught it as she ran to Tyson. Tyson was shivering in fear. "Tyson, are you ok?" Trinity asked softly. He was really shaky, but soon came back. "Sorry, I had to do that to you" she said sadly. "It's ok, what was that?" he asked. "Nyx was known as the Goddess that personifies the night, Nights of Terror shows your worst memories or even nightmares. It is one of her weakest special attacks." Trinity explained. "Weakest?" Kenny asked. "Ya, she has some that could kill you if you don't get control fast." She said. "That's powerful." Said Ray. "But I'm not going to use anything but Nights of Terror, I don't want anyone dead" she said. "I like to have rematches and see how much my opponent has learned" she smiled. "Your match was amazing," said Kenny, "I mean you learned his moves so fast," Kenny said amazed. "Thanks all it takes is slowing down and thinking things out, study your opponents strategy even if it means a couple of hits. Our blades can handle a couple and then go in for the attack." She explained to them.

They all headed to Tyson's dojo, Trinity only came to make sure that Tyson was ok and Hilary wanted Trinity to at least stay for a while. They were all hanging out for a minute. "I'm going outside for a breather I'll be back in a minute," said Trinity. "Alright" all of them said. Trinity stepped outside and Kai was already out there. Trinity walked by him, he was leaning against the wall of the dojo. Trinity walked down and sat near the pool. She looked down at her reflection. She wondered how her father was doing alone. She looked up at the sky. The stars shined brightly. She shivered a bit. "If your cold then you should go in," said Kai. "No thank you, I like it out here," she said. "What are you doing out here?" Kai asked. Memories flashed in her mind, they were so far away. She had been looking for someone. Someone from long ago, He said the same words. She turned her head looking his way. He was acting like such a tough guy. He had his eyes on hers. "I needed to come out here for a while" she said. "No, what are you doing here, don't you have a family to go to?" he asked coldly. "Yes, but I can to visit my grandfather, and plus a beyblade tournament is coming up, I plan to join it soon" she said. "With what team?" he asked. "Some old friends if a different team doesn't want me in there's" she said. "And plus I'm looking for someone," she said. "Who?" he asked. "Someone I care deeply for, I haven't seen him for a long time, we beyblade for a while till he had to leave, I know he will be there, I just now it. I have to tell him something" she said. "Like what?" he asked again. "Something important I came here to see him once more. Even if it is for a second, that's all I ask for just to tell him to reply to something he told me long ago," she said. Kai laughed. "Your pitiful" he said. "How so?" she asked. "Your like a love sick puppy following him, you never know maybe he doesn't love you anymore," Kai said. "It doesn't matter," she whispered. "As long as he knows, that's all that matters, after I tell him and he tells me what he thinks then I will decide if I will move on or not," she said. "But what would you know," she said standing up walking to him. He tensed, he never did that before it was like he was nervous. "From what I heard you have never been in love, you wouldn't understand." She said sadly walking back to the dojo doors. "And I never want to feel it…." Once she shut the door he finished his sentence "…. Never, never again" he stared into the sky. _Love is for the weak_ he thought.

Trinity awoke before Tyson and Diachi and Max who were still sleeping. Hilary was lounging on the couch and Kenny was on his computer. Kai was in the corner leaning against the wall with his head down, eyes shaded. _Where's Ray? _She asked herself. She walked in the front yard. She was about to step out of the dojo's boundaries when a beyblade fell at her feet. "Huh?" she looked down. It was a white beyblade. "Sorry about that" ray's voice said to her. She picked it up and smiled at him. "It's ok, here," she said. "Thanks what are you doing?" he asked. "I was about to go on a walk want to come with me?" she asked. "sure I have nothing else to do" he said. They both walked out. "So Trinity do you have any siblings?" he asked her. "Yes, I do, but I haven't seen them in a while. A long while. I have a little sister and an older brother, my brother is in Paris and my little sister is living with my aunt in Russia" she told him. "Why are they there?" he asked. "well, my brother went to Paris to train, he wanted to join a good team and become the best so he went to one of his friends to train. My little sister went to our aunts because my father couldn't take care of her without a mother" she said. "What happened to your mother?" he asked. She stopped. They were on the beach. She looked down and looked out onto the oceans shore. "She died a year after my sister was born, she went into coma and didn't wake up, we tried to help her, but it was too late she died the instant I went to grab her hand" Trinity said sadly looking at her hand. "It felt like my touch killed her, I was afraid at first, I didn't expect it to happen" she said sadly. "I'm sorry," Ray said sadly. "I didn't mean to make you sad," he said. "It's ok," she said. "No one has really talked to me about it, it's nice to have someone talk to me about it," she said quietly. "It was bound for me to tell and face the facts," she said. Tears fell from her eyes. Ray noticed as they fell. She buried her face in her hands. She fell to her knees. Ray knelled down and grabbed her shoulders. "Trinity?" he asked. "I…I miss her so much, Ray," she said looking up at him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried in his shoulder. Ray embraced her and comforted her. He knew what it was like, he lost him mom too.

Ray and Trinity returned laughing and smiling. "Where were you two?" asked Tyson. "Ya, you two where gone for sometime" said Max. "You two were probably somewhere kissing," Tyson said making a kissy face. "Tyson!" Trinity yelled angrily as she hit up side the head, "You idiot, we only went for a walk," she said. She stormed out the room she did not need this. "What's her problem?" Tyson asked. Ray explained to them about her siblings and her mother dying.

Trinity sat in the backyard by the lake. "You need to quit your crying," said Kai's voice. "Shut up, who said I was crying?" she said. He wasn't helping her mood. Kai smirked. She looked angrily into the pool. She didn't want to mess with anyone. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She opened it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Oh hi dad, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what do you need?"

"Who?"

"What happened to her?"

After a second of listening, Trinity dropped the cell phone, her eyes wide, her eyes filled with terror. "No," she whispered.

"Trinity," Mr. Dickinson's voice yelled at her. She was frozen, she couldn't move, she felt so numb. "Oh no," Mr. Dickinson said worried. Tears formed in Trinity's eyes. "No, this can't be happening," she whispered. Everyone was out side. Mr. Dickinson had explained what happened to the Blade Breakers. "Trinity," Rays voice snapped her out of her frozen state. He grabbed her shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I have to go," she whispered. "Go? Go where?" He asked. "I have to see her, I have to see my sister," Trinity told him. Ray nodded. "All right, but I'm coming with you," he said.

Trinity and Ray reached the airport. "Wait up," said a voice. "Kai?" Trinity asked, "What are you doing here?" "I'm going with you," he said. "Why?" Trinity asked. "Because there is no way I am staying with Tyson and his big mouth." He said. "Alright," Trinity nodded and got on the plane. Trinity sat by a window with Ray next to her, at the seats next to them was Kai alone. "It's ok Trinity," Ray said to her, "I'm sure your sisters fine," _How can you be so sure_ she thought.

They arrived in Russia in a couple hours, Trinity knew where to go to get to the hospital. She started running followed by the two. She stopped at the gates a small figure playing in the snow, blond hair wild with curls, green eyes as green as acid. She had a smile on her face. The girl looked up. "Trinity," the young girl called. "Claire," yelled Trinity running to her little sister. Tears streaming down her face. _That god, she is ok._


	3. Into the light, to the night

Shooting Stars

Chapter 2: In the light, to the night

_Beyond the light there is darkness,_

_And beyond the darkness there is a light,_

_Believe it or not,_

_You know it is true_

"Claire," Trinity ran to the little girl. The little girl smiled happy to see her older sister. Trinity hugged her little sisters as her little sister hugged her back, Young and innocent. Claire was pure and gitty, but instead she was different. Claire seemed drained and tired. "Claire, your ok," Trinity whispered. "I'm fine, what did you think I was dead," her little sister smiled. Claire was young, 9 years old with her still 6-year-old personality. "No I didn't think you were dead, just something different," Trinity said. "Sissy you have to see the picture I drew for you," Claire said grabbing Trinity's hand and Claire pulled her sister into the hospital leaving Ray and Kai behind. Trinity was pulled throughout the hospital to a small room. The room was white with the smell of peppermint and different medicine scents. Trinity cringed at the smell, she never really liked it, and it made her feel sick. Soon Claire sat in the hospital bed as Trinity sat in the chair next to the bed. Claire pulled out a picture it was pretty good, it wasn't like a first graders drawling and it wasn't a high schoolers picture either, but in between. It was a dark panther and a white lion, the panther had feathered wings and the lion had bat like wings. Both had green eyes. Trinity knew it was Nyx and Helios. Helios was Claire and Trinity's older brothers bitbeast. "Looky it's brother's beast and yours, I had a dream about it last night," said Claire. "Impressive, your becoming quiet the artist," said Trinity putting her hand on Claries hand and messing her hair up. "Hey," Claire yelled. Claire grabbed Trinity's hand and started messing up Trinity's hair. "Hey yourself," trinity laughed, they both laughed at each other's hair, now both messed up. They both fix each other's hair back to its original look. "Claire, it's time for you to take your nap," said the nurse. "Awwww, but we were just having fun," Claire whined. The nurse laughed. "I wish I didn't have to be the party pooper, but you know you have to regain your heath faster, by sleeping. "Ok," Claire said, "but can my sissy put me to sleep?" Claire asked with puppy dog eyes, "Alright, make sure she falls asleep," the nurse told Trinity, Trinity nodded as Claire climbed up into the bed and laid down. "Sing me to sleep," Claire said, "like mommy always did," Claire asked. "Alright," Trinity sung a small tune that there mother use to sing to them when they were younger. Trinity stroked her little sisters' hair and soon Claire fell asleep. Ray and Kai stood at the doorway listening to Trinity sing to her little sister as she fell asleep and Trinity kissed her little sisters forehead before walking over to them. They left the room and Trinity shut the door. "That was your little sister?" Ray asked. "Yep, the one and only, very happy, but she is much more tired then normal." She said looking downward. "I was afraid, at first," Trinity said. "Claire could have easily gone into a coma, but I'm glad to see she is strong and the coma hasn't taken over her, that's a relief." Trinity said with a small smile. "Come on, lets go see my aunt, we can stay at her house tonight," Trinity said.

* * *

_Smile and laugh,_

_Before your heart is drained,_

_From all emotion,_

_From the heartbreak that comes soon after. _

"Trinity," said a loud female voice. "Hello aunt Vive," Trinity said a bit annoyed as her aunt hugged her tight. "Vive…can't…breath…" Trinity tried to speak. "Oh, sorry I guess I don't know my own strength." She aunt chuckled. "Oh and who are you friends?" her aunt said. "Oh this is Ray and Kai," Trinity said. "I'm Vive," said her aunt, "Trinity you picked some good looking friends," her aunt whispered to her. Trinity blushed. "Aunt Vive," Trinity bursted. "I was only saying, anyways come in, come in," her aunt beckoned them. "What was that about?" Ray whispered to Kai, "I don't know, but Trinity's aunt is annoying she's as bad as Tyson," Kai said back. "What are you two whispering about," Trinity asked as Vive showed them all to the living room. "Nothing," Ray said. "You all must be thirsty, want some tea it's good," Trinity's aunt was always a bit too hyper for her own good. Vive came out with some tea two minutes later. Vive looked to be in her thirties and she had gray hair pulled in a messy bun. They all sat down by the coffee table. "So you two are from the Blade Breakers right? What are you doing here with my niece?" She asked them curious. "Well, Trinity we met not too long ago, we heard about she sister in trouble so we thought we would come," Ray answered. "OH I see couldn't resist my nieces good looks ay?" she asked. "Vive!" yelled Trinity embarrassed. "What, I mean I too had guys following me around when I was your age, what's the matter with have two following you, I always knew you would be a knock out like me and your mother," Vive said. Trinity smacked her forehead. She grunted. Kai smirked at Trinity's embarrassment. "What are you smirking about?" Trinity asked. Trinity took a drink, "so which one of you is going to have my grand-niece," Trinity spit out her drink, "OH MY GOD, VIVE!" Trinity yelled. "I was just kidding," Vive said laughing seeing both of the boy's shocked faces. Trinity was blushing like crazy. "I am so sorry," Trinity whispered to the boys, "she is always like this" Trinity muttered to herself. Ray started laughing. Kai was laughing lightly, Trinity bursted out laughing as well, "What I didn't get the joke," Vive said confused.

* * *

_Deep in the Dark,_

_You'll surrender you heart. _

It was late at night; Ray, Kai and Trinity each had their own rooms. Trinity sat on a bench on the balcony. "I see your up," Ray's voice said sitting next to her. "What are you doing up?" asked Trinity. "I couldn't sleep," Ray said. "Me too," Trinity said. "It's really nice out," Trinity said. "Ya, it is," Ray said. Trinity didn't know why, but she felt nervous about this, her stomach flipped at the thought of Ray sitting so close to her. There was a silence, but it wasn't bothering, the night comforted them in a silence that only made them closer. The night was calming and peaceful, dark and mysterious. _How can something so dark and mysterious be so peaceful and calm? _Trinity asked herself. "So tell me about your brother," Ray said. Trinity usually didn't feel like opening to someone about her family, but she easily opened herself to Ray. "Right now he is in Paris, I haven't seen him for a long while. He left when I was 6 and he was 7, he was first sent off to a private school down there and then he started training with a group; he wanted to become stronger with his beyblade. I already thought he was stronger, but he didn't believe he was that good," she said. "Me and him were going to enter the next tag team beyblade tournament. We were supposed to meet at the beyblade tournament coming up. I can't wait to see him; it's been so long. I bet he has changed," she said starring into the starry skies. "Sometimes, without him I felt so alone, he was so close, but yet so far away from me, I always felt I had no one there when I was blading or even when… when my best friend died. I didn't think there was anyone there for me and sometimes I still feel that way, like I am facing the world alone and there is no one that cares for me." She said looking down at her feet. "Don't worry," Ray said smiling at her, "I'm here for you," he said he had a shocked himself, but didn't show it. He grabbed her hand. She held on to his as well. "Thank you," she whispered. She could feel herself blush, but she knew, she wasn't alone, Ray was blushing too. Soon their faces returned to normal. Silence, that's all they needed. No words needed to be exchanged, silence was enough. Trinity rested her head on his shoulders. It seemed like an hour or more when Ray yawned. Trinity lifted her head. "You look tired," she said. "Ya, I guess I am," Trinity let out a big yawn as well. Ray laughed, "I guess we both are," Trinity gave him a weary smile. "Come on," he said standing up, they haven't broke hands yet. Trinity went into her room to the door. Before Ray left, he whispered goodnight and kissed Trinity's cheek and disappeared in the dark hallway. Her stomach flipped again. She slowly shut the door. She fell in her bed. She smiled up at the ceiling when she was taken over by sleep.


	4. Dreams

Shooting Stars

Chapter 3: Dreams

It was pitch black, that's all there was, but Trinity could see herself, but that was all. Trinity heard what was a drop of water, then ripples. A dark purple, spreading out, rings of six or seven head toward her as if the black ground was actually water. A sound of chains heading her way, A figure with wing's, but it was barely noticeable, but the sound was as clear as day.

The sound disappeared and soon a sound from behind her, she spun around to a panther, a black panther darker then the black surrounding her. A green glow coming from it's eyes and white wings with pure white feathers, Armor on the panther that was a dark blue with moon crescents. Nyx, the legendary beast of the night, Calm and mysterious. "Miss Trinity," Nyx spoke in a feminine voice. "I sense trouble heading our way," Nyx spoke. "We may need your brother to help us," Nyx said. "Why? What trouble? And what does my brother have to do with it?" Trinity asked confused with what was going on. "I have sense a great beast will arise again like it did many years ago, trinity, not even I have the power to stop it, we will need your brother's help, because his beast and I are strong together. I have this power to combine with Helios, Helios is my brother so we are easily connected." Nyx explained. "Together we are a powerful combination almost immortal, we are only immortal when connect with the last beast." Nyx said. "The last beast?" Trinity asked. "Yes, the beast of the stars, we need that beast to combine, but with us together we may not be able to defeat it." Nyx said quietly, "So what can we do to be able to defeat this threat," Trinity asked. "Sacrifice and not just anyone, you Trinity," said Nyx. "Me, why me?" Trinity asked surprised. "Because you are the night," Nyx said, "you hold the power of the night, the power of a goddess," Nyx said. "It's time for me to go, please be careful and don't be afraid. Time is running," Nyx said before disappeared into the black. "Dream," a voice spoke.

_The dream isn't over yet,_

_Though I often say I can't forget,_

Trinity's black world was filled with color, Sunset and an ocean in front of her, the cool water hitting her feet.

_I still relive that day,_

_You've been there with me all the way,_

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. "I'm taking a break why?" Trinity said. It was him, the one she had been looking for. "You know your suppose to be training," he said lightly behind her. "I know but I'm worn out we have been her for 6 hours." Trinity complained. "You whine to much," he said laughing. "Come on I'll take you home we can finish this tomorrow." He said lightly.

_I still hear you say,_

_Wait for me I'll write you letters,_

_I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor. _

"Damn," he yelled punching the wall. "Hey, what are you doing," Trinity said as she saw him punch the wall. "It's nothing," he said angrily. "I know there is something wrong, you can tell me please," Trinity begged. He looked down hiding his face. Trinity stood confused but was snapped back to reality by the sound of a water drop hitting the floor. Trinity gasped. He was crying, never in her life did he cry. "What's the matter?" she asked lightly. She walked up to mine whispered softly, "Please tell me." He moved his head away from her. He touched his arm, "Don't touch me," he said venomously. She moved her hand quickly his voice pierced her heart. Trinity knew it was terrible what ever it was. She grabbed his arm again. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard she winced, but never moved. "Please tell me, you know that I am here for you not matter what happens, I don't want you to be hurt, it pains me to see you this way," she said softly, his grip loosened. He looked at her pain in his eyes. She embraced him. He was shocked but quickly embraced back. "He wants to get rid of me for good, send me to a foster home far away from you." He said to her. "I don't want to leave you." He said. He let go and walked to the doorway. "I'll come back I promise, I will always come back to you," he said looking down at the floor. And he ran she didn't go after him, she couldn't move.

_But still I swore,_

_To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages,_

_Anger might have been the answer,_

_What if I hung my head and said that I couldn't wait,_

_But now I'm strong enough to know_

_It's not too late_

**He better live up to his promise, or I'm coming after him then. **

Cause a thousand words, 

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know there reaching you _

_Suspended on silver wings,_

_Oh a thousand words _

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making the weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever,_

"Trinity!" A voice yelled. She spun around to face him, he was running down the street, "I'm not going, my mother convinced him to let me stay," the guy said. She smiled running to him and into his arms, safe and happy. "That's good," she said, "I would have missed you too much if you left," Trinity said smiling. "Plus you promised," she said.


End file.
